deadbydaylightfandomcom-20200213-history
The Entity
The Entity is the mighty, malevolent being that created the nightmare realm of trials in which the Killers and Survivors are trapped. Not much is known about the Entity, and it is rarely seen, except for when it manifests to claims its sacrificed Survivors. Some claim to have caught a glimpse of it in the deep, dark fog beyond the trial walls. It was probably just their eyes playing tricks on them. Help & Tutorials Background Not much is know about The Entity. All that is know is that it feeds off of suffering. It is the reason that the Survivors and The Killers. It is also the reason why the Survivors can never leave no matter if they can escape the killer or if they die. They always end up at the same campfire. In Kate Denson's backstory, she was taken when she unknowingly came across a crash site, suggesting that The Entity is from outside of reality and came to this reality to satisfy its hunger and hunt victims. According to her lore, the site could have been thousands of years old. The Entity seems to be selective about its champions (aka killers) as it burned The Clown's horse Maurice but left The Clown unharmed as they traversed to its realm. The Legion is another example of this. Since Frank Morrison was the alpha in the gang and killed a man, The Entity lured him into the fog but not the others. Joey, Julie and Susie only followed a trail to find Frank, and The Entity adopted them because they still filled the criteria despite being forced to participate in the murder. The Entity also seems to preserve its champions and victims in a sort of time bubble as Benedict Baker believes The Trapper, The Wraith and The Hillbilly are from as late as 1896 as well as its ability to resurrect dead survivors and send them back to the campfire. The Entity seems to have a form of personality as reacts angrily to failure from the killers and it can't seem to perfect its imitation of reality. As inanimate objects and machinery are in the wrong places and the killer bios suggest that that the arenas are familiar to them but they give a feeling of difference. The entity also seems to be able to choose its champions from the dead, as seen with The Spirit. The Entity also seems to influence the killers through a form of mind control, as described by The Clown and The Cannibals lore. It provides them with an instinct to hunt for The Entity as well as a knowledge of the grounds. It lures them to the realm through a terrifying yet comforting feeling as they traverse through its mist. It also is able to empower and fill its champions with rage and desire to kill like with The Wraith or The Nurse, where these two snapped and killed people out of rage and justice and would not normally kill innocent victims. Despite this mind control feature of The Entity, killers still seem to be able to express their own thoughts and sometimes actions in contrast with the way The Entity controls them. The Shape for example has the power built in within his tombstone add-ons to kill survivors by his own hands, a practice the Entity frowns upon. The Shape is the only killer to have a power like this within one of his add-ons. Another example of this is in the lore of The Plague, where she sacrificed herself to The Entity in order to save her people. Contrast to The Plague's backstory of asking for mercy and being a victim, The Ghost Face (as commented by the developers) is the only killer that enjoys being in the Entity's realm. The prey for the entity has different experiences with it, as they dragged into The Entity's realm by pulling them into the sky. Considering how Kate came across a crash site, The Entity may have separate sites and sigils across the earth, mainly in the woods but the likes of Ace Visconti, David King and Feng Min were more likely to be abducted in urban areas rather than rural ones. The Entity might have been in the realm for more than a thousand years, its likely that the sites or sigils were unknowingly buried beneath civilization. Contrast to first impressions, The Entity seems to enjoy trials as a form of entertainment, and is willing to give powerful advantages or disadvantages to both killers and survivors to tip the scales and make for an interesting show. Examples of this are in the perks Blood Warden, Corrupt Intervention, Bamboozle, and Thrilling Tremors. In all of these perks the entity is summoned to give a powerful advantage to the killer. Evidence is also shown in the descriptions of Offerings where the entity is called upon or calmed to give advantages to both side. The Bloodweb, which is available for both killers and survivors, was created by the entity and would not be given to Survivors if it didnt want them to use the items and perks given to make the trials interesting. However, The Entity still frowns upon not getting its "meal", as using Memento Moris, a means for killers to kill survivors by their own hands and not by the Entity, does not give points into the Sacrifice category. Appearance From what few descriptions we have of The Entity, it appears as a dark cloud in the sky and has spider-like appendages to drag off its victims. According to Kate Denson, these appendages are as hard as iron as a rock harmlessly bounced off of them. Powers and Abilities * Chronokinesis: ''' The Entity can preserve its champions in time as The Trapper, The Wraith and The Hillbilly are believed to be from time periods as late as 1896 with The Shape and Laurie Strode are from the 1970s, and The Huntress from the era of WW2. It can also bring victims back to the campfire as if nothing ever happened to them. The realm seems to be in a temporal lock. In Adam Francis's backstory, The Entity seems to hold victims within time. This seems to be an insurance trap in case a victim manages to escape the realm. Meaning the victim may have to choose between death itself or eternal torture. * '''Dimensional Travel: '''The crash site in Kate Denson's backstory implies that The Entity is not native to earth and may have come from another dimension entirely. * '''Immortality (Longevity): The Entity appears to have been around for an extremely long time, implying that it is immortal. However, the idea that The Entity requires feeding by sacrificing survivors, suggests that The Entity can starve to death but is a feat that requires both tremendous skill and time. * Invulnerability: (Speculation)'''The Entity doesn't have any known weaknesses as it was unharmed by Kate Denson's attempts to escape. * '''Mind Control: '''The Entity can influence the killers by instilling them with an instinct to hunt for survivors and with a dread towards failing it. The Entity also exploits the psychopathy and bloodlust of the killers. For victims of The Entity, it can erase their memories such as how they ended up in the realm in the first place. * '''Necromancy: The Entity can bring survivors back from the dead after it eats their souls making it have an endless source of food. * '''Power Bestowal: '''The Entity can grant powers to certain killers such as The Wraith and The Nurse. It also enhances the killer's senses as they can track a survivor from far distances. * '''Psionics: '''The Entity feeds itself on the souls of its victims. It can destroy the survivor's physical body and drag the soul to its maw. As shown with Adam Francis' backstory, The Entity can abduct victims right before death or just after. * '''Reality Warping: '''The Entity can create its own realm and bends its rules however it likes. As it can change the arena from a farm to a hospital. * '''Telepathy: '''The Entity constructs its areas around the memories of its champions however the constructions are imperfect as the killers receive a sense of recognition or familiarity but it still feels different to them. * '''Teleportation: '''The Entity can teleport itself between earth and The Entity's realm. It can also teleport prey and champions to its realm. ** The Entity seems to be able to only teleport one person at a time. Maurice the horse was severely burned while it was transporting The Clown into the realm. The Legion also seems to be moulded together since they are regarded by collective nouns and speak with the same pronouns (we). Joey, Julie and Susie were not invited by The Entity and they only followed Frank's trail in order to find him. Weaknesses While The Entity never shows any clear signs of a weakness that can be exploited. There hints that the creature has some limitations. These are shown in game but aren't explored or put into use yet. * The Entity can't make a physical appearance in the realm. We do see its appendages but it has to rely on its champions to hunt for survivors. Survivors can resist it but not for too long when they are hooked. * The Entity has a temper towards its champions if they fail to sacrifice all the survivors. Suggesting that creature can be affected by starvation. Trivia * The Entity has many similarities to IT from Stephen King's novel of the same name. As both are from outside of reality, have powers over their prey and hunters and have a spider-like form. Gallery Reference Category:Dead by Daylight